Peace My Beautiful Love
by ColchianDragon
Summary: Severus needed to lose his virginity ASAP. Voldemort was searching for a virgin. Albus Dumbledore sets him up with respectful, trustworthy order member. What can go wrong? Will Harry get there just in time and takes care of Severus' little problem himself. Will Severus give in? slash explicit topHarry/subSeverus, almost rape/not HarrySeverus Severus/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Fabulous.

Severus Snape refused to admit he was afraid. He refused to admit he was shaking worse than a foal on unsteady legs. But as he stood there staring at his naked body in the mirror he acknowledged that he was anything but handsome and the one who would bugger him for the first and only time would be disgusted, would look away, would take their sweet revenge and hurt him.

He had never had the chance to lay with another. He knew from an early age that he was attracted to his own sex and while his father tried to beat it out of him, his mother tried endlessly to get him to accept himself. He might have had a chance before he joined the Dark Lord. He had fewer scars then. But he knew that no one would have wanted to be with him knowing if it was later known the Marauders would be relentless in their teasing and attacks. He regretted that his first time will be this way, with a complete stranger, although Albus had promised it was an honored Order member.

He was still wet from his cleansing and grabbed a clean towel to dry himself off not bothering to look at his various scars and blemishes. He was going to put on his robe well he paused and decided to forgo it for a light pajama robe. He was going to be naked in a few moments anyway and he didn't want to go any slower by disrobing in front of someone.

He had just finished tying his robe with trembling fingers when a knock sounded at his door. He stilled. The urge to flee or to attack the person on the other side was almost too strong to bear. He took a deep breath then another. He would not show weakness. He will get through this. He had been through worse. He had to. If he didn't, he would be killed. Killed by the Dark Lord's attempt to become more powerful. A second knock, more insistent, sounded and he grasped the knob and threw it open with a snap. He fought to keep his face stoic as he looked at the man who would be in him shortly. The unknown man looked to be in his early thirties with blond short hair, around 6.2" and his otherwise attractive blue eyes were thrown off by the hard glint in them. His smirk also gave Severus an uneasy feeling. The man sauntered in and tossed himself lazily in Severus favorite chair.

"My name is Neil McCutten. Here to offer my services." He then proceeded to quickly get out of his clothing.

Severus shut the door and braced himself.

Harry had just overheard Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall speaking about their plan for Snape. While he wasn't Harry's favorite person in the world he knew that having to give something so intimate to someone you barely know let alone trust was horrible. He was glad he and Stephen the neighborhood boy down the street got together last summer and that he didn't need to go to an extreme such as this to save his life. While it hadn't been love at least there was mutual like and trust, an adequate first time.

He left, walking aimlessly promising himself that to treat Severus civilly. He didn't even realize he was nearing the dungeons until he hear the unmistakenable scream that he just knew was Snape. He ran, heart pounding, following the scream and bust through the door just in time to see Snape scooting desperately backwards in bed. His robe half open begging the man to stop and wait. A fury he couldn't comprehend rushed through him. He sent a stunner with so much force that the man was lifted off the bed and thrown to the side.

Severus couldn't believe how grateful he was to see Potter. The boy, no man, he corrected himself, looked like an avenging angel with his emerald eyes blazing, hair waving around. He took a quick glance at Severus before tying Neil and writing a quick note which he attached to Neil's chest before opening the floo and disposing of him at the Headmaster's office. He then took a deep breath and made himself walk slowly to Severus like you would approach a skittish animal.

Harry didn't think he could control himself but seeing Snape look at him so deeply he made his way toward him and held out a hand which Snape took. He gently gathered Snape in his arms and rubbed his back softly when a surprised whimper escaped the Potions Master.

"You're okay Severus. You're just fine. It's okay."

Severus tried to keep his emotions in check. He was always self-controlled. He couldn't let Potter see him like this. No. It doesn't matter anymore. He has seen me about to be taken forcefully. Raped his mind supplied. He shuddered. Potter, no, Harry was his saving angel. He was aware of being in the young man's arms, even his own mother hadn't taken him in her arms. While she had been a buffer between Tobias and himself she couldn't afford to be over affectionate. He shamefully still recalls wrapping his own arms around himself as a self-produced hug just to feel a smidget of what other children got daily. Harry kept murmuring sweet promises of safety and hope while rubbing a hand soothingly on his back. Severus had relaxed to a point where he'd been before and let himself go, snuggling as far as he could inside the raven's surprisingly toned, muscular body. Harry felt so good. Severus couldn't believe he felt so powerful and dominating. He imagined he had never had the chance to really observe the man whose arms still circled around him, tightening ever so often. He knew that once he realized that who he had saved was still the greasy dungeon bat he would flee. Case in point a hand made its way to his head and tried to caress his scalp, a surprised noise reached his ear as the hand undoubtfully found out that his hair while clean is not greasy at all. He waits for the comment or the hand to remove but all it does is begin to comb through his hair in a surprising but wonderful feeling.

"It only looks greasy because of prolonged potion making. If you had to be around potions all day plus make any additional potions for Poppy or any experimental potions for your research your hair would be the same as mine is. However, I do shower, and had you and the rest of the castle seen me after they would no doubt be as shocked as you were just now."

"Hmm. You know you didn't need to explain it to me. I'm glad you did, it makes sense and I think we really need to lay off of you sometimes. If you'd like I'll make sure your explanation gets around, smoothly of course."

"Why are you still here Harry?"

Harry paused in his caressing but gathered the man closer. "To be honest I'm not quite sure. I didn't even realize I was in the dungeons until I heard you. I had just overheard the headmaster speaking about what you had to do and couldn't help but feel bad you had to do it. No listen to me.' Harry turned the man's face until they made eye contact. "You were very brave to do this and I know you felt that you had no choice. Either do it this way or face the possibility that Voldemort would find out that you were a virgin and take you himself. That's a terrifying prospect for anyone. I guess I started walking unconsciously and it brought me to you. And I'm glad it did. Would you have stopped him? I know you were begging him to but would you have taken your wand and protected yourself?"

"I don't know if I would have. I know that Albus would want me to do this."

Severus laid his head on Harry's shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of the young man, wishing that he was the one assigned to get rid of his innocence.

"Severus, I know for a fact that while the Headmaster would want you to give yourself to anyone but Voldemort he wouldn't want you forced to that degree of cruelty." He pressed a kiss to the man's temple before attempting to detangle themselves. While he like the closeness he felt very conscious of the fact the man was naked underneath his robes and after the shock had left his system he will no doubt be very self-conscious. "Are you feeling better? Did he hurt you at all?"

Severus who was feeling a little disappointed that Harry was distancing himself felt a little warm at the concern he heard for him. "No. He yanked my robe open and tried to get atop me but you came in just in time. You, thank you Harry. I…" Severus just realized he had been flashing Harry and flushed. "I apologize Harry."

"Severus I think we both weren't thinking a while ago and there is no need to apologize. You are far from displeasing." Damn, Harry didn't mean to say the last bit but Severus looking down in disgust had compelled him to change the man's attitude. His widening eyes and increasing flush was too attractive to be legal. Harry stood them both up and they stood there looking at each other, neither willing to break the connection they had and yet knowing this was a pivotal moment.

Severus looked away first. He couldn't believe it but Harry had looked at him in want. Unlike McCutten, Harry's look however made him feel desired, wanted, damn good. No one has ever looked at him like that without being cruel. He looked away because he was far from knowledgeable in this area. What was he supposed to do now? Perhaps if he framed it like a question then Harry will take the lead? But how? "Harry what do I do know? With McCutten gone, who will lay with me? I don't know anyone who would want to and I don't wish to go to Albus for another man."

Harry felt jealousy flare within him at the thought of another touching this man. He had never had any romantic thoughts about this man yet no he couldn't help but feel this man was meant to be his. But this man was not only his professor but also someone who had treated him beyond cruel, someone who up to this point had thought hated him. He's only feeling tolerable and open because he had saved him from a terrible fate. A fate that can happen again, his mind provided, if the next man was equally repulsive, or worse, what if the man was everything Severus wanted and more, he wouldn't stand a chance. However, he was a Gryffindor for a reason. He didn't dare answer. He just pulled Severus close and took his mouth. He nipped at his lips, suckling them until he felt more than heard the moan Severus gave. He dove his tongue in and tasted the man, mapped every detail of the man's mouth. He was glad he was responsive. They kissed, full of passion until Harry could feel the man's hardness on his hip and the subtle thrusts he made as his desire for friction removed any lingering hesitation from the Potion's Master. Harry wanted to make sure that Severus knew that his reaction wasn't just normal but desired, he aligned the man's hardness with his own, careful to make the move smooth.

"Severus. Do you feel me? I need to know if you want this?"  
"Oh Harry. I want this. Terrible but true. This man broken and ugly wants you, someone with confidence and beyond handsome."  
"Severus while I'm glad that this will take of your problem know that this isn't because of just that but because I find you desirable. Because you make me feel hot. Part of me likes your submissiveness but I don't want you to lose your snarkiness. It's a part of you. You are not ugly. You are not classically handsome but from what I glimpsed our bodies are well suited for each other. Let me show you how well we fit."

Harry turned and locked the chambers to not emit anyone, especially not the Headmaster. He also blocked the floo from any interruptions. He didn't want anyone to get in the middle of this night. He turned back to see Severus looking at him curiously. He motioned him toward him and carefully removed the man's robe, letting it pool on the floor, leaving Severus as naked as the day his was born. So he wouldn't feel self-conscious and to give him something to do, he placed the man's hands on his chest. "Undress me Severus."

Harry let the man undress him unhurriedly. He could see him analyzing every detail of his body and only the thought of not making him feel uncomfortable kept him from flushing himself. After Harry was completely bare he reached for Severus and carried him bridal style towards the man's bed, settling him in the middle of the bed and lowing himself above him. He aligned himself so that he touched every inch of the man he could find. Harry took his time and kissed the man's mouth as thoroughly as he could. He went down and licked Severus' cock. It tasted good especially because it had been leaking for a while now. He decided he wanted to swallow it whole. He wanted Severus' first experience to be his mouth. He loved every moan and whimper he was pulling from the man. He needed to taste his essence though, so he kept at it, swallowing to provide extra stimulation, fondling his balls as well.

Severus was having a hard time breathing. His body felt ready to explode. He tried to warn Harry by reaching down and pushing on his head but instead, as if by instinct, he grabbed onto the messy hair and thrusted up as he jerked up and spilled into that delicious mouth. Panting he slowly let go and hugged Harry as he settled next to him. Unable to think of anything to say to thank him for giving him this gift. His mumblings must have been enough because he heard Harry say "Shh, Severus. I hope that anyone you would have been with would have given you the same pleasure. I hope you're not too tired as I really want to be in you by the end of tonight."

Severus couldn't believe it. But looking down he couldn't help but whimper. The magnificent cock he had seen on Harry almost doubled in size, it was also jerking in anticipation. It must be very painful for him but he was asking instead of just taking what he obviously wanted. Severus wanted to trust him so in answer he dropped open his legs. In answer he was thoroughly kissed. He heard Harry summon lube. The lube he had expected to use today with another. Harry coated himself and then smeared some on his fingers and entered him with one finger, then another as Severus slowly let himself relax. One hit however caused him to shout out in blinding pleasure.  
"Oh Severus, did I get it. I think you're ready. Remember to relax. Let me know when I can move." With that Harry aligned his cock to Severus' body and thrusted inside in a smooth motion. Severus couldn't feel any fuller. It felt uncomfortable at first but as the seconds went by he started feeling better, hotter, he needed Harry to move and told him as such. Each thrust was strategically placed in that special spot that made Severus feel incredible. It was even better to hear Harry's pleasure in taking his body. "Severus, you're so tight. So good love. You feel so incredibly good, thank you for trusting me." Severus felt his cock being jerked in time and then felt himself explode. His last thought was that it woudn't have felt this way with anyone other than Harry. He had fallen in love with the young man.

Harry had almost chocked by the amount of pleasure in his body as Severus seized and exploded between their bodies. He had tightened to a point of almost pleasure. He couldn't hold it and gathered him close, thrusting to the hilt before spilling himself, coating the inner most part of Severus with his seed. "Ah" Harry groaned. "Severus?" He then noticed the man had passed out in exhaustion, which didn't surprise Harry. He himself always felt tired himself after having sex and Sev wasn't used to it. Even so he knew this was different. Instead of pulling out he turned them so that he was at the bottom with Sev atop him to keep his cock inside the man. He summoned the comforter to settle on top of them and then caressed Severus until he lost himself to sleep.

Severus woke warmer and better than he'd ever woken up before. He was used to waking up tired from a sleepless night. He stretched experimentally and felt the fullness of Harry still in him. It didn't seem like it was an accident to be tied like this. If it had been anyone else he might have been nervous to have this level of intimacy but even though he hadn't thought of Harry as a potential partner he could already imagine his mornings identical to this one. Hesitantly, he leaned up, careful to stay connected, and straddled the young man who was definitely waking up. Mmm, he felt magnificent. A bit sore but that was to be expected. He had the urge to move, which was beginning to become overwhelming as the fullness inside him decided to make itself known, at full mast it touched the inner most part of him so deliciously.

"Severus, move love. You feel so good. That's it, ride me."

Severus loved the feeling of taking control for a bit. He loved knowing it was him that was making Harry groan in pleasure. He worked his body up and down developing a rhythm, encouraged by the hands gripping his hips in time. He grew frenzied as he felt himself getting ready to spill then he froze spilling on Harry's taut stomach. He couldn't hold himself up, he collapsed on Harry in exhaustion, "I..oh Harry. Please forgive me. You didn't finish." He closed his eyes in shame. Harry had given him an insane amount of pleasure last night and today he couldn't even wait enough for him to find completion.

Harry shifted them, and placed the man under him causing him to bite his lip from groaning in pleasure. But first he had to reassure his man. He removed the long slender hands that had been covering the face he was growing to love. He gently laced their hands together and raised them above his head. Severus was looking at him with widened eyes, quickly wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

"You are perfect. It's normal to be exhausted after coming. Severus, you've also haven't been used to it. It's natural and I am by no means upset or disappointed in you. In fact I'm guessing you can feel how much I'm still enjoying taking you."

"I just didn't know what you'd expect. You've probably had better experiences elsewhere. I didn't want to disappoint you." He used his courage and raised his head for a kiss which was quickly given. He then rocked upward, wanting Harry to begin moving even though he still was extremely sensitive, pulling a quick gasp from him.

Harry sighed but began thrusting into the man, all the while placing kisses wherever he could to show the man he cared. His thrusting was slow and measured and he made sure not to hit Severus' prostate as to not over sensitize Severus. It felt great to be inside this brave man. He sped up, hearing Severus' breath hitch, he was going to spill again and Harry needed the man to come at the same time as him. He began hitting the special spot making Severus keen and whimper, he stopped thrusting and started grinding his cock in him. He saw Severus open his mouth in a silent scream as he felt him clenching around him delightfully and the small amount of pain as the grip in his hands squeezed a bit too tightly, he felt himself spill, imagining his potent seed coating Severus to the brim. Harry panted and tried to catch his breath. He slowly slipped out of Severus, letting go of the man's hands, and then ran a soothing hand on his chest. He murmured a quick cleaning spell settled himself on one arm watching the man he really did love catch his breath and try and not to smile.

"Soo good Severus. You were amazing." He kissed Severus' forehead and nuzzled his neck. "Do you need a pain reliever potion?" At the shaking head he frowned and summoned one anyway. "Please for my sake of mind, take it? I wasn't as gentle as I should have been and regardless of how you say you feel I know you probably have some discomfort." He smiled as Severus did so without complaining, another small smile on his lips that soon left after Harry's continuous gaze. "I really like your smile so please don't stop on my accord. Let me address what you said to me before I was too consumed in you delicious body to be able to answer. Whatever happens you will not disappoint me, since this is new for you if you have a question, are uncomfortable with something or maybe want something else, please tell me. I have had other experiences yes. But to be honest none of them compare to what we have these two times. I'm not just saying that to boost your ego. I felt something special here. I know that you might need some time. Lots of this have happened in a short amount of time. You were forced to choose a difficult road, you were attacked and almost raped by a vile man, and then you gave your virginity to a teen who happens to be your student and son of your childhood bully."

"I can't help but be glad that McCutten almost…almost…it brought you to me. I don't know why you desire me or even like me but I'm glad. No matter what happens I'm glad you were my first. I regret that I treated you so badly, it's no excuse but my past with the Marauders is too much and runs too deep for it not to affect me. But you have proved me wrong. James would have not protected me as you have, he wouldn't have taken me with desire, he also with his group would have ridiculed me. Made some comments on how I couldn't get anyone by myself, I had to have the Headmaster find a partner for me. Suffice to say I see you as Harry." He snuggled into Harry's side. "I will make sure you never regret taking me."

"I don't think that's possible. I don't know how but I know this from deep within me. I love you." He gathered the man closer. "Do you hear me? I love you. Just thinking of McCutten makes me infuriated. How dare the man think to touch you." He could feel Severus smiling and smiled in response. Happy the man was content.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"I apologize for not putting a stop to Slytherins' taunts and bullying. They are giving Slytherin a bad name."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. I know Slytherin is sometimes misunderstood. That being said, I will never get along with Malfoy."

This made Severus laugh. "I don't think I'd ever see you two as best mates."

"You favor him."

"He is my godson." He tensed after admitting that but relaxed as he heard his response.

"Of course he is. Please tell me he doesn't have to celebrate hols with us?"

"No. He is not my godson by choice. I for the sake of my spying had to keep up pretense and stay in Lucius' good graces. Draco knows that he can manipulate me by threatening me with Lucius' displeasure. He thinks me beneath his notice otherwise and wouldn't spend holidays with me at Spinner's End, my home, he unless it's beneficial to him, will not invite me to his home either."

"Umm, we'll think of something to put Malfoy, both, in their place. They will not treat you as they have. I'm glad. You don't seem surprise to hear me say I expect us or at least hope we can celebrate holidays together."

"Weirdly enough it feels normal. I've never really celebrated except when I was forced to participate in a staff celebration by Minerva or Albus. I want that chance. While we still have a chance. With Voldemort and the war I don't want to take anything for granted."

"I understand. I couldn't celebrate with the Dursley's either. I had my first Christmas here, with Ron and his brothers. As for the war I want to ask you one thing. I hope you agree with me. I'll be willing to beg if I must."

Severus felt this was serious and clutched at Harry's back. "What is it? What do you want of me?"

"I want you to give up spying. I want you to never go back to Voldemort. I want you as safe as you can be."

"But this is what I must do for redemption, Albus needs me. The Order, you, need the information I get from the meetings."

"We will find it another way. You don't need to do it anymore. Albus will understand. He will."

"This is what I must do."

"You felt guilty, you felt indebted. But you are not any longer. I want you safe and being near that monster is anything but safe."

Severus couldn't believe that Harry would want him to give up his spying duties. He understood that it was dangerous, he often than not escaped horrible punishments by his stoic demeanor. If he did quit however, what was he going to do? He would have to whole up at Hogwarts because they would know he was a traitor to their Lord. Even here he wouldn't be a hundred percent safe, the Slytherins would demand retribution. Harry seemed to know what he was thinking as he said very calmly.

"The Slytherins will have no choice but to accept it, any attempt at harming you will be taken seriously and I have no doubt that I can easily get them suspended if not expelled. I wouldn't mind seeing some of them without a wand. As for going outside of Hogwarts, I don't recommend that for now but if it's a necessity a simple glamor should be sufficient. I have played pawn too often. While I still value Dumbledore's word and will fight, I want something in reward and that is your undeniable safety." He ran a soothing hand through the long locks of hair. The man would look nicely in a fine done braid. So he sat them up and began doing so, smiling when Severus only pouted before acquiescing. After doing so he began kissing a trail on the man's pale exposed throat. He liked the moans Severus made, it was so seductive. He needed to stop before they wouldn't leave the bed and they needed to speak with the Headmaster. So he nibbled on the ear closest to him and whispered. "We need to get dressed and head up to the Headmaster's office. We need to speak to him."

They dressed as quickly as possible and looking at the time they realized that breakfast had just ended.

Albus Dumbledore didn't give away whether or not he was surprised to see them walk in holding hands. But the twinkle in his eyes were extremely bright.

After sitting down and declining the offered lemon drops they got to the thick of it.

Albus clasped his hands in front of himself and asked the usual question. "What can I do for you my boys?" he paused then looked at them more carefully, more so Severus, who he gave a once over. "I know by the sudden appearance of Neil in my office that things did not go according to plan. He appeared to be thoroughly hexed and I was forced to send him straight to St. Mungus"

Severus tried not to cringe but the reassuring squeeze of Harry's hand and the sudden frown appearing in Albus' face let him know that he didn't quite succeed.

" _Neil,"_ Harry spat out as acurse, "is lucky he wasn't sent to you with his cock detached and shoved down his mouth." At the shocked look from both men he snorted, "He was a despicable man that we all had the misfortune to have met. I have no idea why you thought he was suited for Severus as effectively you couldn't have chosen worse if you've have gotten Voldemort to do it himself."

At this Albus looked thoroughly wrecked. "Severus, I'm terribly sorry. I noticed a difference in Neil from before but didn't think he had turned so far away from the man I trusted. Had I known I would have not…please tell me that Harry was not too late? That I have not scarred you beyond repair."

This time Severus was forced to answer. It wasn't Albus' fault. He couldn't blame the man who he thought of as father. He told Albus everything that happened. He ended with "Harry cared for me in ways I can't even describe. I gave myself to him." He blushed but smiled at Harry's flush and Albus' chuckle.

"I'm glad my boy. You are extremely important to me you know that."

"Yes. I wanted to ask you for something but I don't know quite how to begin." Blasted, he couldn't even begin to start so he looked pleadingly at Harry who looked to him in understanding.

"Headmaster, Severus will no longer be spying. He will remain at Hogwarts under both of our protection and anyone who dares to harm the man I love will feel my wrath, this includes any cowardly blond Slytherin running around. Severus has more than demonstrated his remorse, and clearly has shown his dedication to both the light and yourself." He said that with as much confidence as he can muster and he felt Severus tense up at his curt statement but Albus only laughed.

"Oh Severus, I'm glad you have found a champion in Harry. Fear not, I do agree with Harry. It's wonderful news. You two are quite the pair and will support you both with everything I can. You will no longer fear that Voldemort will try and claim you for himself either."

Severus blushed hotter.

"Will you be attending your evening classes today?"

Severus was about to answer that although he didn't trust his class with anyone other than himself he wanted some time to get used to being with Harry. He also really wanted Harry to himself right now. "Albus would it be possible…"

"For Severus and I to have the week to ourselves. I know it's a lot to ask and I will catch up on assignments when it's over but I really want Severus and I to take some time for ourselves."

Albus seemed to ponder if for a minute and Severus worried that he wouldn't agree but it was for naught as he smiled broadly and motioned for them to stand. Here he hugged Harry first then moved to him. "Of course my boys." As they were about to close the door behind them they heard him call out. "Harry you best take care of my son."

A warm feeling spread through Severus. It increased as Harry wrapped his arms around him and they stepped on the spiraling staircase down. Harry kissed the exposed part of Severus' neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving a mark. Severus far from used to this sort of intimacy shivered in delight at the claim. He knows he is being must too submissive for his reputation but he didn't care. He always had to take care of himself. Always had to be strong and defensive, now he knows that he can depend on the young man holding him. He sighed and Harry looked at him, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"I really enjoy your touch. Can we go to our rooms?"

The looked around before started the way towards Severus' private quarters. "Mmm, I like it."

"Like what?"

"Our rooms Severus. You called your rooms our rooms. Is that perchance your way of asking me to move in with you?"

Severus knew he had to word this perfectly if he was to convince Harry to stay with him indefinitely. He's always quick witted, but he can't think of a word to beg Harry to remain with him.

"If you are amendable I would greatly desire you to remain in my company for the foreseeable future. I really enjoy your presence and cannot bring myself to let you leave…."

Harry stopped him from saying more as they had reached his quarters and after opening the door he had been pushed through. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. A kiss that spoke volumes. Harry started undressing him, and while he was a little embarrassed at the noises he was making he still tried to rut against the young man's hardness. He wanted to be taken and as soon as he was naked he wished Harry was as well. His magic agreed as soon Harry let out a small gasp as he was fully naked as well, stripped bare for Severus to see that gorgeous part of Harry that so desperately needs to be inside of him. He could see it jerk sporadically, mirroring his own arousal. He was carried and taken to his bedroom where Harry was slow to place him down. He didn't complain as he liked the feel of Harry carrying him in his arms.

"Severus, yes I will move in with you. I might not know what might happen next, how people will handle our relationship and no I don't want to keep it a secret, but I know no matter what I will stand by you. You are mine." Then he lowered himself on Severus.

If someone had entered the room they would have seen the older of the two men writhing in pleasure under the younger man as they both groaned, moaned and vocalized their pleasure. They would have heard the older man scream "Harry! More, harder please. Don't you dare stop." Or after reaching completion him saying. "Oh Harry. I can't move any longer but keep going. Use me until you fill me with your essence." After which Harry spilled and helped them both lay more comfortable. Soothing murmuring words or praise and contentment. "Peace my beautiful love, sleep now. I will still be here when you wake."


End file.
